full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolves
The Werewolves are the main monster/creatures in Full Moon High. They are considered Demigods to the legends, both hero and villains. History Throughout human history there have been tales of humans metamorphosing into beasts of the night, usually through means of sin or black magic. But predominantly in Eastern Europe, the recurring theme drawn out is of a man infected with a curse than turns him into a shadow of his former self. A veritable monster who salivates for the kill and howls at the moon like a wild dog. Modern takes on the legend suggest that werewolves are in fact caused by a rabies-like virus being passed through victims in scratches and bites, slowly turning them in the space of a month into werewolves themselves. In some types, or breeds of werewolves, the disease can actually be transmitted from parent to child. The standard werewolf resembles an enlarged and rabid looking wolf standing on two legs with dextrous front paws and defined musculature resembling that of a human. Sometimes a tail is present. However, different types of werewolves exist, much like different dog breeds exist. Some resemble humans with fur on their bodies, while others fully transform into wolf-like creatures, running around on the hunt on four limbs like a true wolf would. Overtime, it is possible for a human to learn control over their transformations, but, much like Dr. Jekyll/ Mr. Hyde, the beast emerges, usually in a stressful situation or through influence of the moon or certain spell chants. Despite being eternal enemies with vampires, werewolves are linked to them by way of ancient legends stating that the body of a werewolf would return as a vampire if not blessed and decapitated prior to burial. Varients and Types In the Werewolf Society, there are differnent types of werewolves that serve a function in the pack, like chess pieces. See: Varients and Types for Werewolves Strengths *'Super Strength'- Werewolves have incredible physical strength, strength on par with that of vampires even, alpha were's or pure blooded were's can shake the earth with brute force. *'Super Speed'- at their top speed werewolves are incredibly fast, so much so it's almost as if they appear as mist or gusts of wind. *'Enhanced Senses'- Were's have incredibly heightened senses ranging to enhanced sight, hearing, taste, touch and smell. Being able to track down their prey from miles away with ease. *'Immortality'- Werewolves are, for the most part, mortal, but able to last several centuries if left to their own devices. However, certain types, possibly through magic, are able to survive at levels on par with vampire life spans. *'Regeneration'- Lycanthrope's are capable of regrowing and regenerating form the gravest of injuries dealt to them in mere moments. able to heal from minor wounds like cuts, scrapes or bruises in seconds and even major wounds like lacerations, missing limbs, crushed bones and destroyed organs in mere moments. *'Endurance'- On top of healing and strength were's are incredibly resilient able to stand up to high caliber fire arms or heavy hitting blows from inhumanly strong impacts with ease. *'Agility': In spite of a werewolf's bulk and musculature structure they are super humanly limber and flexible they can run, move and jump nearly twenty times that of the finest human athlete. *'Claws and Fangs': Lycans also have pronounced canines within their snouts and retractable claws which reach as long as two to three inches. Were's are easily able to rend most substances with their tooth & claw fighting style like wood, stone, steel and most easily human flesh with little effort. :*'Unique Ability': Some werewolves are also gifted with a unique ability that is not similar to others. Some are gifted with a bio-armor that can morph from their fur, a powerful sonic howl, heightened senses more powerful than others. The gift varies from person to person. Weaknesses *'Silver': Throughout common folklore silver is said to be toxic to werewolves, so much so that it will cause burning of the tissue. A silver bullet straight through the heart or head of a Lycanthrope is lethal. *'Wolfsbane': In some folklore wolfsbane is said to cause lycanthrophy in other stories it cures the curse and in other cases it is described as highly toxic to werewolves. *'Lunar Cycle': A common belief throughout all folklore and myth is that all werewolves are forced to shift during the cycle of the full moon, to some this is a gift, others a curse. *'Mountain Ash': Old superstition stating that no house was safe unless under the shade of a mountain ash. Exhibits control over werewolves who seeks to harm people. Subspecies Uber Wolf The original werewolf, before the modern day one appeared. They were said to have fur as soft as silk, but hides like leather, but both as strong as steel. Their strength and speed were considered legendary. Werehound Basically, the result of infecting a dog with the Lycan Virus. A much larger and more ferocious form, the overall combination of dog and wolf characteristics, they have much greater senses and primal instincts to match their strength and four legged speed. Category:Werecreatures